


Gaining a chance at life

by darkangle102



Series: A new change [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Gen, Plans For The Future, Seer Stiles, Stiles have Telekinesis power, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangle102/pseuds/darkangle102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how little Stiles stilinski save the Hale pack , save his mom and the man he'll love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> The problems got fix , thank you for pointing it out :)

When stiles was a little boy , he always knew that he was smart , way too smart compared to the other kids of in his age . but not only was he way too smart but also he had special powers , special powers that his parents 'John and Claudia Stilinski ' told him to keep it a secret , not even Scott McCall , his best friend in the hole wide world , can know about it , not even , seve ' his imaginary friend , yep, it was that important.

 

And these powers are what saved the hale family from the fire. How you say ? well its easy because these powers , later to be identified as a seer , meaning that he has the ability to see the future before it happened and not only that , but also , he can read minds later to be identified as Telekinesis.

 

That was how he knew Kate Argent was a mean , evil orc ' please don't tell his mom that he had said that because its a mean word to say ' ; Anyways , in order to make the hale's believe him , because let's face it it's impossible to for a grown up to believe an eight years old about something as serious as this , even if said grownups is are a family of werewolves , and yes , werewolves exists , and boy had that surprised him , because if werewolves existed then god knows what else exists in the supernatural.

 

Sorry , he drifted far from the point here , so anyway , he had to alert them that something bad was going to happened , something that gave him nightmares , in his awake and in his sleep.

 

He decided to pretend to be lost and then make enough racket so that someone from the hale pack come see what this new smell is and what’s making these sounds , and off course the plan worked . And so me and Laura hale , the future alpha , hopefully in the way too distant future , are in the way to the house.


	2. Gaining a chance in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes words can destroy lives but also words can save people ...."

When Kate Argent approached Derek Hale ,   he couldn't understand how someone as gorgeous like her , would want something from someone like him or even look a him. But now he knows and understand what someone like her would want something from him ; he knew one when he wake up to the smell of fire and the voices of his family panicking , panicking because the house they're in is on fire!  and suddenly i comprehend what was her plan from the start.

 

He felt so many emotions , in so little time , that felt felt cold and numb, his senses were overload, he wasn't unable to understand how stupid and foolish he was and because of his stupidity and foolishness, his family they were trapped inside of a burning home , set to be burned alive , all because he's a hormonal teenager , oh god , how he wanted to kill himself  and not to see the day his family would pay with their lives because of him and his naivety , god , he wish he wasn't born , because defiantly his family wasn't going to be burned alive , if he was ever born.

 

A voice in his mind that sounded like his Alpha , his mum , soothingly and calmly reminding him of what's important ,that he He needed to snap out of his brooding , because now was not the time and his brooding will not save his family , and with that Derek forced his senses to focus and target his family places in order to save them , with his mum's voice in his head anchoring him and keeping him calm to find and save his family.

 

With that , he sensed a different heartbeat , a heart beat that was different from his packs , at first he thought it was a hunter heartbeat , a hunter send by  ** _her_**  , watching them burn , like a goddamn freak show  and deliver  _ **her**_ the news of her victorious plan , of how she killed the big bad wolves.

 

But he was wrong , like usual , but it's a good thing that he was wrong about this one , because that heartbeat can maybe just maybe save his pack, as for him, he doesn't matter , because if the fire didn't kill ,  then he'll kill himself , because after the danger he put his family through he doesn't deserve to be with them , and for sure he doesn't deserve to life.

 


	3. A fire ends an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN :- I'm so sorry for making you wait so long , i was having internet problems here's the last chapter of the fiction , enjoy :)

Stiles arrived at the house a little late , but a little late better than never. But right now isn't the time to think such thoughts , there's so much more important things to do right now , like saving the hales for example! he screamed the last thought to himself.

He ran so fast , faster , a lot faster than he ever did before, hoping to stop the fire without any fatalities. And luckily , he arrived at the right time. And now with the first phase of the plan completed , now here comes the harder , getting them out of the  house.

Stiles ran fast to the door , and it was open , like the bastards was teasing them , playing with them , taunting them with the freedom that they couldn't reach .

Stiles ran to the door but it was already open ,probably because the bad , evil people was teasing the hales , playing with them , toying with them with the freedom that was so near and yet so far away , and because their monster in bad men's eyes they wouldn't be able to pass - what was later to be labeled as mountain ash - and so they wouldn't be able to reach the freedom that they desperately wanted to reach.

 

He ran fast to the basement , only to arrive to see the most horrifying scene that he had ever witnessed in his short life.

Kids , adults , people who are older than him by a couple of years , all trapped in the basement to be  burn alive.and even though he doesn't know them, and what's more painful, is that man that's watching his family , like they waiting for the death row , watching his family helplessly , the people he loves more than anything waiting to be burned a live and he couldn't do anything about it , that thought brings acid in his stomach  , but now is not the time , because unlike the man , he can do something about it.

with a determination children his age didn't have ,  he touched the man's shoulder , in order not to startle him , because he can't risk the man attacking him when there's so much at stake  and so much going on and so little time to do it , so being injured now is so not on the do list.

 ****  


"Mister " said stiles but he was interrupted.

"What the hell ? who are you ? and how did you get here ? are you a hunter? i didn't know they recruited young/kids these days " the man growled.

 

"No , but i'm someone who can help you. if you let me " stiles said desperately

"Kid i don't care about anything except getting them safe and sound "

"i can do that and more but i need you need to provide the exit , you can do this don't you? "

" yes, now hurry the hell up before they die or the house fall apart more than it is already "

And without another word stiles went and busted the lock and open the  door crossing the mountain ash  and allowing the hales to run to safety.  and allowing peter , who was later be introduced as peter , to provide the exit and  running like hell hounds was after their asses and in away , it was , since hell hounds live in hell , stiles thought panicking.

When they got out they all watched the house burning , when he knew everyone and everything's okay , his adrenaline rush decreased , making him realize how tired and sleepy he was , and without a second thought and with his ability to sleep anywhere , fast he fall asleep.

A new dawn has began , a dawn of fire , born from the ashes of a new dawn , from an ashes of the  fire that was supposed to end an era but it began an era , a new era to the hale family and pack.

 ****  


A new day they will get to see all because of that sleeping 8 years old.

 ****  


A new day With a new addition to the family ......

 ****  



End file.
